Wonders of Computer Class
by sageandsol
Summary: Blink and Mush are from totally different groups of friends, when they are unknowingly paired up together in a chat room will Blink anonymously help Mush get over what he's afraid of?  Will love blossom?  Blush, Javid, Sprace slash
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: If I owned Newsies Jack and David would have kissed at the end not Jack and Sarah, I describe Itey the way I invision him so he might not look like Itey in the movie. Also there are two Ryans in this story, Ryan Kimichee is mine and I own him. Ryan Bartlet is staring as Blink and I'll refer to him as Blink. I know I said I'd post my one shot first but I want to finish it on paper first then type it up and I finished the first chapter of this story first so here it is. Also Sparks is mine, if she resembles anyone else's character I am deeply sorry and will change it if someone wishes. There is a casting call; if anyone wants to find their character in the story pm me the details and I will work said character in. I don't know much about Multiple Personality Disorder(s) but in this story Cassie and Maddie know eachother

The first day of Junior year started out just like any other year for Mike Meyers aka Mush as he leaned against one of the large trees on campus. He had arrived first out of all his friends, as he lived closest to school and was reading a Terry Pratchett book when his friends Itey and Sparks ran up. Itey was of medium height and build with curley black hair and dancing gray eyes, he and his family had immegrated from Italy when he was eight so he still spoke with an accent that secretly made girls swoon. Sparks was a short fiery Aleut girl with long black hair and sharp black eyes that seemed to pierce into ones soul. Mush looked up, noting the full blown grins on both of their faces before glancing down at their entwined hands and broke into a grin.

"About time you two, we were seriously contemplating locking you guys up in a closet like they do in the movies." He commented moving over so Sparks and Itey could sit next to him. Sparks blushed as she sank into the ground and Itey punched Mush's shoulder.

"Anyone else here yet?" Itey asked as Sparks leaned contentedly against him.

"Nope, Ryan should be here any minute now, Nori's here." Mush said pointing to the steps which the popular kids claimed as their own, although only Ryan Bartlet aka Kid Blink, Jack Kelly and Nori Kimichee had arrived.

"I still can't believe that Ryan would want to hang out with us." Sparks mused.

"It's cause you lot are more fun." the cheerful also slightly accented voice of Ryan Daiki Kimichee said, "About time you two." he added glancing at Sparks and Itey. Ryan was tall and slender with black eyes and silver hair, though neither were his true eye or hair color. In reality he had light grey eyes and black hair but because he looked identical to his twin sister he changed his appearance.

"Hey Ryan how was Japan?" Itey asked as Ryan sprawled on the grass, so unlike his twin who held her self with poised grace that Mush had to laugh.

"Same old same old, I think mom's trying to convince me to move to Japan permanently after High School. It's going to break her heart when I don't, I'm an American through and through." he said sighing softly.

"When your mom realizes that you aren't going to be a Japanese citizen it will be the day Jack confesses he's head over heels in love with me." Another new voice said dryly and Mush sprang up yelling excitedly.

"Davey!" While ignoring the looks the other kids shot him as he greeted his friend.

"And Cassie." Mush looked over to see the last person in their group of friends make her way to them. David was of medium height with light brown hair and blue eyes, while Cassie had red hair and green eyes. Cassie had been diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder, though only the group knew. Her second personality insisted on being called Maddie, when Maddie was out she was harsher more crass then Cassie and always wore her hair pulled back.

"The gangs all here." Sparks commented untangling her hand from Itey's so she could hug David and Cassie. After the greetings were done David and Cassie settled themselves into the lawn to relax before school started.

"Yup, ready for another year of fun?" Ryan asked a hint of sarcasim in his voice.

"Of course." chirped Cassie all to happy for a first day of school.

"What's up Ryan? Nori give you grief again, your acting more sour then usual." Mush asked looking at Ryan.

"That would imply that I'm generally sour," Ryan commented before continuing, "Yes she was all 'Us popular kids have more fun then you loosers." Ryan's voice took a mocking edge like it always did when talking about his twin.

"Itey and Sparks finally got together." David noted, as Sparks went back to entwinign her hand with Itey's, trying to draw Ryan's attention away from Nori.

"YES!" Itey yelled loud enough for everyon around them to hear. "Yes Sparks and I are dating! _Now_ can you stop saying that?"

There was a silence throughout the place before Mush bagan to laugh.

"Smooth Itey." he commented as Itey flushed a brilliant red and Sparks began to rant in Aluttiq like she always did when she was embarrassed.

"Come one guys we have a class to go to." David said glancing at his watch and standing up, the rest following him.

"Congratulations Itey, I never knew you had it in you to get the gir." A voice drawled and everyone spun around to see the popular kids strolling twords them. Mush sighed slightly he sensed a confrontation was about to happen and knew that if it did they were all in trouble.

"Come on you guys," he said grabbing Itey before the Italian could launch himself at Jack, the unofficial leader and the one who had spoken.

"They aren't worth it. "

"Why are you putting up your hair Crass Cassie?" Nori's sneering voice and the words she used made Mush's blood run cold.

"Whatcha looking at?" Maddies hard voice came from next to him telling him that he was to late to stop Cassie from changing.

"Come on Maddie," he said softly gently grabbing her arm and started to drag her to the computer classroom. "Let's be early for once and you can tell me all about your summer. Ryan I'll see you in History, Davey good luck trying to stop this. Sparks and Itey..." he trailed off and both of them shouted.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"Why'd you stop me?" Maddie complained petulantly as they got farther from the group. "I cou'da taken 'em down easily."

Mush groaned hating the fact that it was usually him who had to watch Maddie and said "You just can't go around beating people up 'cause they don't agree with you or aren't nice to you or your friends. 'Specially since Cassie wouldn't do anything like that."

"Of course not." Maddie snorted, "Cassie's a goody-two shoes who can't even protect herself."

"That's why she has you, but you should try to tone it down."

They entered the classroom and were greeted with the hum of machines, the teacher a short balding man looked up in suprise.

'You guys are early." he said, "Well just choose a computer, that'll be yours for the semseter."

Mush nodded and sat down at one in the front of the classroom, Maddie sat next to him and undid her hair signalling that she was Cassie again.

"Did Maddie do anything bad?' she hissed, green eyes full of worry.

"Nah, I got her out 'afore she could do anything super bad." he assured her, and she relaxed with a sigh of relief.

"One of these days..." she muttered angrily. Mush's legs which had stayed calm for the walk to the classroom started to tremble violently. It was a strange occurence, every time he talked to people out sid of his group of friends, except for theater and dance classes and teachers his legs would tremble. The more he talked with people the more his legs shook, it made working in groups difficult.

"Mushee your legs are shaking." Cassie said worriedly, laying a warm hand on his legs.

"Ooh, are Cassie and Mush together?" a mocking voice asked from the doorway and the two looked up to see Nori and Blink. Nori's eyes were lit up in a glow that spelled trouble for whoever she was talking about, it was a similar one to Ryan's except more evil. "My brother will be so dissapointed."

Mush scowled anger welling up inside of him, it was evident to everyone except for Cassie that Ryan had a crush on her, Ryan didn't want to tell her and now Nori was ruinging it. She had no right to do so, and it made him angry.

"We aren't together." he gritted out grabing Cassie's hand and hissed. "Calm down Cassie, you don't want Maddie out during clas do you?" All the while the tremor in his legs increased. Cassie stifened but the hand that had been reaching to tie her hair back fell to her side.

"Lets go Nori." Blink said softly, he had sandy brown hair and an eye patch over one eye. No one was quite sure what happend to his eye, not even his friends sicne he had been new freshman year. Mush personally didn't care what happened to Blink's eye though he had to admit he loved the uncovered eye which was a startling blue, not a deep blue like Davids but a light crystal blue.

"Ok, fine, but don't think this is over." Nori said sniffing and followed Blink to the back of the room.

"I still can't believe Ryan's related to her." Cassie muttered angrily.

"Well just be glad he's friends with us." Mush replied "'Cause our lives would have been miserable if he joined forces with her."

Mush, Cassie/Maddie, David and Ryan had been friend for as long as any of them could remember. Sparks had joined them in second grade after her family had moved from Unalaska on the Aleutian Islands. Itey moved in third grade and although his English hadn't been perfect; in fact it had been as far from perfect one could get without needing to take English as a second language classes had despite the language barrier become fast friends with them. Now a days they were so tightly knit that it often surprised people that they all hadn't been friends since birth.

Cassie nodded in agreement as the rest of the class filtered in.

"I'm still amazed that he hasn't strangled her yet." she added thoughtfully, casting a glare back at Nori. Mush had to agree with her on that point, he was also amazed at the patience Ryan showed towards his sister all of their firend had contemplated bodily harm at one point or another but never Ryan. Before he could say more however, the bell rang and class started.

"My name is Mr. Gubierno but you can call me Mr. G. This is a computer class so we will be using computers, first however I'd like everyone to come up with a screen name, this will be part of a semester long project. Once I have everyone's screen name, and do make it appropriate, I'll pair everyone up with someone in this class. Don't give your partner your true identity away, I want you to become friend with someone with out knowing their real name." Mr. G said, as Mush exchanged a look with Cassie he had to wonder how Cassie would controll Maddie and handle the project.

"I'll be carefull Mushee." Cassie hissed at him catching the worried look in his eyes.

He nodded, "I don't doubt it Cassie, I can't help but worry about you still. You are like my sister." Cassie grinned and replied.

"You are like my brother, so dose that mean I can worry about you?"

Mush had to laugh at that. "Cassie darling you always worry about me. Infact you worry about me more then anyone else."

"It's 'cause if I didn't worry about you, you'd dance and act yourself to death." she retorted but before the conversation could continue Mr. G started talking again. Staring at the blank paper infront of him, Mush tired to come up with a screen name that would fit him. Looking over at Cassie's he saw her was twosmilestwofrowns and it hit him. He quickly scrawled dancingshadowsactingpossumu his name and passed it to the front.

"You sure that was a good screen name you choose?" Mush asked Cassie. "What if someone figures out the truth?"

"Then you guys talk to them and convince them not to tell anyone." Cassie said rolling her eyes.

"Mike Meyers." Mr. G called saving Mush from having to salvage the situation which doing while still concerned was nigh impossible. Accepting the screen name of the person he would talk to he took a deep breath telling himself that Cassie would be fine, though his legs shook violently. He looked at the paper as he sat down again and sighed. "Sorry Cassie." he said softlyloggin into the chat room, her hand squeezed his leg gently her way of accepting the apology. He looked down the list of screen names until he came to BlueIblueand clicked on the name.

_dancingshadowsactingpossum: Hey we are partners on this thingymabob that Mr. G wants us to do. Call me Shad or Shadow. Ugg sorry it's so choppy I don't really start conversations._

He frowned as he hit send, as his legs continue to shake, and waited for a response.

_BlueIblue: Hey Shadow, if that was your first start of a conversation w/ a stranger youdid fine. Call me Blue, I have another nickname but I suspect it would go under revealing myself. May I ask why you don't talk to starngers?_

Mush frowned, he didn't exactly want to tell an almost perfect stranger why he didn't talk to people, afraid that whoever he was talking to would tell everyone, and then he'd have to go through the pain and humiliation again.

_dancingshadowsactingpossum: It's a long story most of which I don't want to say 'cause I don't trust you, but the gist is I found something out about myself, others found out_

_and I lost most of my friends, got bullied really badly. For somereason my legs shake whenever I talk to someone other then those of my friends who stayed with me. _

A few moments later, the computer dinged again alerting Mush that Blue had replied.

_BlueIblue: That must suck, will you tell me the whole story sometime? I'll work hard to gain your trust, and don't worry I won't tell anyone anything you say._

Mush fought back a snort of bitter laughter, his fingers flying over the computer keys.

_Dancingshadowsactingpossum: Hah, right. My friends and I are the lowest of low at school, people are always using information against us._

His legs continued to tremble after he sent the message not knowing why he dared to write what he just did and just before the bell rang, Blue replied.

_BlueIblue: I won't do that, that's low and cruel trust me. _

* * *

_AN: _Because I have absolutely no social life I don't really know how a chat room works, so I am using my artistic license here. If it's wrong oh well I like it this way better.

Cheers

S&S


	2. Chapter 2 Blink

Authors Notes: Don't own Newsies if I did I would be insanely happy and David and Jack would officially be together. If you don't recognize a character they are probably belong to me. If I get anyone's eye color wrong please enlighten me. Also there is a casting call for both boys and girls please p.m. me if you want your character to be in my story.

When Blink woke up on the first day of school, he knew instinctively that the first year would hold surprises, both good and bad. It was further proved when he arrived at school and saw Mush sitting underneath a tree. Blink was alone so he took the opportunity to watch Mush.

"Hey Blinky-boy, watcha doing?" The loud voice of Jack Kelly startled Blink and he turned around pasting a smile on his face.

"Nothing much, just day-dreaming." he said shrugging, trying to act nonchalant.

"Right, and did tht daydream include Mush?" Jack asked sitting down on the steps, his blue eyes dancing in amusement. Blink froze, his eye widening in fear.

"What makes you say that?" he asked and Jack laughed.

"I'm not blind you've been mooning over him for a long time. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone 'cause you havn't told anyone about my crush on David yet."

Before Blink could respond a female voice sang out cheerfully. "Ohayo."

The two of them turned to see Nori Kimichee come over to them. "Ohayo!" they replied splitting into broad grins.

"How was your summer Nori?" Jack asked.

Nori shrugged, "It was ok," she admitted "'Kaa-san was to lousy trying to introduce Daiki to girls in an attempt to have him move back after he graduates."

It took Blink a few minutes to realize that the Daiki Nori was talking about was actually Ryan.

"Will her scheme work?" Jack asked mildly interested and Nori snorted.

"No, he's head over heals in love with Cassie and America. 'Kaa-san won't see that."

She sighed then added in a cheerfull, I'm going to make someone uncomfortable tone of voice. "Look Jacky there's David. I still don't see why you like him, he seems kinda like a stick in the mud."

Both boys turned to stare at her in shock.

"What?" she snapped, then sighed, "Jacky-boy you are so obvious that probably the only ones who don't know about your crush are David and his friends."

"She's right you know." a second female voice said amused. "It's the same with you Blink." The speaker, a girl named Ivy came and settled down on the steps. Her brown hair was streaked with blond and her amber colored eyes danced in amusement as Blink flushed.

"Looks like you got a tan Iv." Jack noted, and she nodded.

"Of course, I was in Hawaii. You'd have to be like my sister to not get a tan."

"That's all well and good but what's this about Blink being obvious?" Nori interrupted slightly testy and Blink sighed.

"I have a crush on Mush." he said then asked. "Where are Spot and Racetrack?"

"Probably making out somewhere." Ivy said shrugging, "I think I saw Race drag Spot into the bathroom."

Spot and Ractrack, the last two in the core group of popular kids had hooked up just before school had ended last year. They were both short, sassy with fiery tempers. Though Racetrack was dark skinned with brown hair and eyes where as Spot was light skinned with blond hair and blue-grey eyes.

"Why are you so testy this morning Nori?" Jack asked curiously, and Nori sighed.

"I fought with Daiki again and said some really hurtful things. He reminded me that all of his friends, which might I remind you guys, used to be my friends can barely stand me."

Before any of them could answere she continued miserably. "I know it's my fault but I just don't know how to interact with them anymore." She shook her head sadly.

"Yes!" A loud yell came from under the big tree, and they all turned to see Itey getting red. "Yes Sparks and I are dating, now can you stop saying that?"

Blink, Ivy, Jack and Nori exchanaged looks and burst out laughing.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones who got together." Racetrack said smirking as he sat down next to Ivy startling her.

"Let's go talk to them," Jack said hoping up and walking down towards David, Mush and the others. Blink groaned, he really didn't like it when Jack went to talk, he usually ended up being cruel trying to impress David. At least he'd be able to get closer to Mush, and the thought cheered him up.

"Congratulations Itey, I never knew you had it in you to get the girl." Jack drawled, making Mush and his friends turn around.

"Come on you guys," Mush said, grabbing Itey before he could launch himself at Jack, and Blink felt a shiver coarse through his body. "They aren't worth it. " That hurt, Blink had to admit, but before he could speak to prevent any fighting Nori spoke.

"Why are you putting up your hair Crass Cassie?"

"Whatcha looking at?" Cassie snapped, and Blink was startled, he had done a project with Cassie last year though none of his friends knew that and he found her mild mannered and sweet tempered. Blink watched as Mush towed Cassie away telling his friends good by and turned back to Jack blood boiling. Half of him wanted to drag Jack away by his ear and yell but he knew it would only serve to embarrass himself and irritate Jack so he said instead. "Hi David how was your summer?"

David looked at him warily as he replied. "Good."

Blink smiled politely trying to keep his feet planted because he knew that as soon as he moved he'd be running after Mush.

"What was the best part of your summer?" Jack asked, shooting Blink a hurt look. David looked at Jack shocked, as if he couldn't believe that Jack was talking civilly to him.

"I think I'm gonna go." Blink said to Jack knowing full well that Jack would barely hear him.

"I'll come with you." Nori said, ignoring her brother and rolling her eyes at Jack. As they walked Blink was able to get his temper back under control.

"I swear." Blink growled, "One of these days I'm gonna tell David the truth so that Jack'll have his answer and he can stop acting like a jerk. He's hurting my chances of being able to talk to Mush."

One of the first thing's he'd learned freshman year was that everyone had a nickname and because his friends kept getting in fights with Mush's friends Blink ahead quickly learned their names just as well as his friends names. Nori shot him an amused glance before saying. "You can't say one sentence fluently in front of him. Think that might hurt your chances more then Jack will."

Blink groand and said tartly. "Thanks for pointing out my failures."

Nori laughed and replied, "It's my pleasure. Anyway I'm really happy that we are in first period together."

Blink nodded, mentally wondering why Nori acted so cruel in front of her brother and his friends. Sure she had a nasty streak but generally it was hidden, only appearing when she or her friends were threatened or she was talking to her brother and his friends.

"I was serious about telling David though." Blink said trying to get his mind off the puzzle that was Nori.

"Let's stick 'em in a closet, it's more fun that way." Nori said smirking, opening the door to the classroom. Blink laughed, and pointed out, "Jack'd kill us." before noting the scene in front of them. Cassie had her hand on Mush's leg and Blink could feel his heart shatter at the sight.

"Ooh, are Cassie and Mush together?" Nori said, noting the scene infront of her, her voice mocking with an undercurrent of sorrow that Blink was sure was directed at him. There was also a look in her eye but that Blink knew was more for show.

"My brother will be so disappointed." Nori continued, and although it wasn't evident to Mush or Cassie, Blink could hear his name added in the sentence.

"We aren't together." Mush said and for a moment Blink felt his heart heal but then he noticed Mush grab Cassie's hand hiss something in her ear and his heart promptly broke again.

"Let's go sit down Nori," Blink said trying his hardest to keep the heartbreak from his voice.

"Ok, fine, but don't think this is over." Nori said shooting him an understanding look, she had obviously heard the hidden emotions. They made their way to the back of the classroom where Nori wrapped him in a warm hug. He didn't cry but he did let himself relax and soak up the warmth from her embrace.

"Sweetie don't worry yet. They could be like us, really good friends with a love of human touch." she whispered. "I'll ask Daiki if they are together."

"Thanks Nori." Blink said gratefully untangleing himself from her embrace. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

The soft happy look in Nori's eyes made him glad he'd added the last part, because it seemed like Nori needed to be told that she was needed. Class started but Blink wasn't really paying attention to Mr. G, more focused on watching Mush up front. It wasn't fair he thought bitterly, why did he have to have a crush on probably the most unattainable guy in the school?

"Blink, Blink!" Nori's hiss brought him out of his thoughts, well that and her finger poking him incessantly in his side.

"What?" he hissed, and Nori sighed.

"You weren't listening to Mr. G were you?" she asked amused.

"Nah, I was thinking about something else." he admitted sheepishly.

"Right, well. We are supposed to pick a screen name, one that won't give you away. Your supposed to get to know someone with out knowing their name. "

Blink groaned, he hated making up names and hiding things from people conveniently forgetting the fact he was hiding his crush on Mush. Finally he quickly scrawled _BlueIblue_ and handeded it to Nori who took it to the front of the classroom. With a sigh he turned back to his daydream trying to tune out the class.

_dancingshadowsactingpossum: Hey we are partners on this thingymabob that Mr. G wants us to do. Call me Shad or Shadow. Ugg sorry it's so choppy I don't really start conversations._

Blink read the message and raised an eyebrow curiouse, befor typing his reply.

_BlueIblue: Hey Shadow, if that was your first start of a conversation w/ a stranger you did fine. Call me Blue, I have another nickname but I suspect it would go under revealing myself. May I ask why you don't talk to starngers?_

As he sat back he wondered who would have a hard time talking to strangers. Mush was kind of a stranger he mused, a hot one but still a stranger. The computer dinged alearting him to a reply.

_dancingshadowsactingpossum: It's a long story most of which I don't want to say 'cause I don't trust you, but the gist is I found something out about myself, others found out_

_and I lost most of my friends, got bullied really badly. For somereason my legs shake whenever I talk to someone other then those of my friends who stayed with me. _

Blink frowned, his heart going out to whoever he was talking to, he knew how it felt to be shunned for something though in his case it was his left eye, or lack of one.

_BlueIblue: That must suck, will you tell me the whole story sometime? I'll work hard to gain your trust, and don't worry I won't tell anyone anything you say._

He hoped that during the semester Shadow would start to trust him so that Blink could be someone that Shadow could lean on.

_Dancingshadowsactingpossum: Hah, right. My friends and I are the lowest of low at school, people are always using information against us._

Blink frowned, hating the fact that he could read the bitterness in the words on the screen, no one deserved to be this bitter in highschool. He pondered over what to say, before glancing up at the clock. When he realized that it was almost the end of the class period he swore softly.

_BlueIblue: I won't do that, that's low and cruel trust me. _

He typed his reply quickly whishing that he could have had more time to formulate a better response. When the bell rang, he grabbed his stuff and looked at Nori.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded, as they headed out the door, Mush aand Cass pushed past and Blink couldn't help but stare.

"Dude." Nori said laughing, "You are so smitten."


End file.
